This invention relates to a vehicle enshrouding apparatus which is stowable, i.e., foldable and, more particularly, to an embodiment thereof adapted for use in a space environment for enclosing a large, relatively hot space vehicle in that environment.
There are many well known problems associated with attempting to accomplish the goal of retaining the heat being emitted, or the like, from a large, relatively hot space vehicle. It is fair and accurate to state in regard thereto that what is needed in the art, and is not presently available, is an apparatus which can effectively enclose said large, relatively hot space vehicle with a thermal blanket. A problem related to that accomplishment is that the heat-retaining apparatus should be stowable until needed.
We have invented an apparatus which overcomes these problems, and which attains the long-sought goals of heat-retainability and of stowability. Therefore, we have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.